1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to apparatus to measure gravity. The field of the invention also relates to methods of operation of the apparatus to measure gravity. The field of the invention further relates to apparatus adapted to perform measurements of gravity from within a borehole in the earth. The field of the invention also relates to methods of operation of apparatus adapted to perform measurements of gravity from within the borehole in the earth. The field of the invention further relates to precision differential gravimeters and precision gravity gradiometers. And finally, the field of invention relates to new materials comprised of tungsten fragments surrounded by fluorine atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the geological sciences that measurements of gravity within a borehole could be used to locate and quantitatively identify the amount of gas present in a hydrocarbon bearing reservoir. However, the present state-of-the-art apparatus do not provide sufficiently accurate measurements of gravity in boreholes to be widely used on a routine commercial basis. Further, the present state-of-the-art apparatus are not capable of performing measurements rapidly enough, or fast enough, for routine commercial services. For example, please refer to the book entitled xe2x80x9cApplied Geophysicsxe2x80x9d, by W. M. Telford, L. P. Geldart, R. E. Sheriff, and D. A. Keys, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, reprinted in 1981, an entire copy of which is incorporated herein by reference, and in particular please refer to page 803. It is also well known to researchers at Gas Research Institute (GRI) located in Chicago, Ill. that present devices to measure gravity within boreholes are generally inadequate for routine widespread commercial operations. GRI""s present standard publicly available scientific papers and reports on gravity measurements are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference herein.
For the purposes of this application, standard geophysical terms are used such as those appearing in the following references, entire copies of which are incorporated herein by reference: (a) the book entitled xe2x80x9cEssentials of Modern Open-Hole Log Interpretationxe2x80x9d, by John T. Dewan, PennWell Publishing Company, Tulsa, Okla., 1983; (b) the book entitled xe2x80x9cCased Hole Log Interpretation Principles/Applicationsxe2x80x9d, by the xe2x80x9ceditorxe2x80x9d, Schlumberger Educational Services, Houston, Tex., 1989; and (c) the book entitled xe2x80x9cThe Illustrated Petroleum Reference Dictionaryxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, by Robert D. Langenkamp, PennWell Publishing Company, Tulsa, Okla., 1985.
At the time of the filing of the application herein, the applicant is unaware of any prior art that is particularly relevant to the invention.
An object of the invention is to provide apparatus to provide sufficiently accurate measurements of gravity to be useful for routine measurements of gravity from within a borehole in the earth to locate and quantitatively identify the amount of gas present. Another object of the invention is to provide methods of operation of the apparatus to provide sufficiently accurate measurements of gravity to be useful for routine measurements of gravity from within a borehole in the earth to locate and quantitatively identify the amount of gas present.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus to provide sufficiently accurate measurements of gravity rapidly enough to be useful for routine measurements of gravity from within a borehole in the earth to locate and quantitatively identify the amount of gas present. And finally, another object of the invention is to provide methods of operation of the apparatus to provide sufficiently accurate measurements of gravity rapidly enough to be useful for routine measurements of gravity from within a borehole in the earth to locate and quantitatively identify the amount of gas present.
Yet further, another object of he invention is to provide new methods and apparatus to provide a precision differential gravimeter, also called a precision gravity gradiometer, for measurements of gravity on the surface of the earth, and as a scientific test instrument to test the relevant fundamental laws of physics.
And finally, another object of the invention is to provide new materials comprised of tungsten hexafluoride molecules, and tungsten fragments surrounded by fluorine atoms, to be used in the precession differential gravimeter for precision methods of gravity on the surface and as a test instrument to test the limits of relevant laws of physics.